Lands
Nimian Legends Empires contains a map of the world of Ril, with information on the countries. This page catalogs all known information that can be found there. Nimia Nimia is a continent in the beginnings of a renaissance as regions pull away from the religious confines of the past and move towards an industrial evolution. (Neutral) '-Physsus-' '-Heart of the ancient Empyre. Each of the many city states of Physsus has colossal architecture that dwarf even the palaces of Tiviscus, constructed by a stable of foreign slaves who make up nearly half the republic. (Imperial nation: Military rule, crusades and slavery)-' Napal - Imperial - Priests and scribes luxuriate among temples and palaces that house the grand leaders of Physsus, protected by an indoctinated and brutal army the plutocracy rules from on high, with little eye towards change. Odino - Imperial - Fishing and farming in a climate most call 'the Nimian jewel' yield deliciously fresh fruit, meats, and cheeses. Philosophy, theatre, and the arts abound as Odinans enjoy simple pleasures. Cipri - Imperial - A booming centre for trade in foreign slaves. Cipri receives and delivers slaves to many around the world. Most of the poor rural population are nearly slaves themselves, relying on the warm dry climate for comfort. '-Baevet-' '-A solitary tower that burn in flames night and day calls to those who lose their way. I've seen the encampments of thousands who wait at its edge. A few determined souls journey into its fires never to be seen again. (Bloodthirsty nation: Assasination, burning the sick and the exploitation economy)-' '-Tiviscus-' '-My people have built these towers in the rock and stone that run through this land. They fall into ruin and I will not allow this. An iron spirit and adherence to the laws of our true gods will see my people through. (Imperial nation: Military rule, crusades and slavery)-' Mur - Imperial - The desert tribes of Mur live in the shadow of the great wall, a colossal divide that is the largest architecture in Nimia. People here live in careful balance with the desert ecosystem and make the most of the land's resources. Undermire - Humane - The entire region has slowly been sinking into the sea, as villagers use what little wealth they have to prop home after home up on stilts or sticks in an attempt to preserve their sad way of life. -Daedrel - City - Mur - A growing stronghold for imperial forces- -Poisette - Village - Mur- Aspia - Imperial - Deeply religious, the brutal Aspia has the most formidable army in Tiviscus. Were it not for the Dracozids of Nurela and spartans of Visigo they would likely have invaded inner Nimia long ago. Eastuary - Anarchic - It is powerfully situated with direct sea routes to the prosperous empyre of Nindu in the west and a home to many pirates, tricksters and other thick skinned traders. DoonBarrens - Anarchic - It's known as sacred land to the Tiviscans due to the Terrapin tower located in its centre- a religious icon that sees many pilgrims venture towards it never to return Polez - Imperial - A mountainous region where the Nofril inhabit the prebuilt stone palaces built by the Igri who used to inhabit these hills. Deeply spiritual people who value law above all else. SilverWood - Imperial - A visually spellbinding region with resource rich forests, flowering plains and titanic mountain ridges. It's home to Vandgels- the orthodox capital of Tiviscus and the crowning jewel of the nation. HumblePlains - Honorable - Generations ago the Battle of Tiviscus was fought on the sweeping flatlands. Today its windswept beauty and view running up to the eastern mountains has all but erased the blood filled battle that took place here. -Vandgels - City - Polez - The crumbling religious center of Nimia- '-Savar-' '-I've rarely seen people so optimistic. Even as they slave and toil amid kow dung and cut grass, they seem able to smile and down more than a gallon or two of delicious ale. (Humane nation: Transparency, caring for the sick and charity)-' Amyen - Humane - Farms and livestock are the backbone of Amyen. A people unafraid of the sea but prefer the comfort of solid ground. Expert farmers, they specialize in drinking, dancing and hard work. Movette - Humane Cotin - Humane - A seafaring culture inhabitingf a grassy windswept isle of great beauty. More lawful than its neighbor Antjmark and perhaps more inviting, its wealth almost as large as those of the Open Coast Somet - Humane - Today the palace of Somet, the highest mountain in Nimia, looks over the landscape of unified tribes that differ culturally yet share a great love for nature and her power Visigo - Humane - Visigans are independent minded and fierce warriors. They can hold their own against Tiviscus and the mysterious Dracozids of Nurela. They make their home on the grassy fields beneath Mur, the ancient grand wall that divided the east and west of Nimia DaemonsPass - Coldblooded - With the arid Doon Barrens to the west, the Dracozid kingdom of Nur Ela to the east, and the barbaric Visigo to the south, few people make it to Daemons Pass, let alone through it Nurela - Humane - Dracozids were little more than enslaved mounts for centuries. Until a leader Salamond led them to the colossal forests of Nurela. Intelligent and cunning, few cultures have diplomatic relations with the Dracozids, and anyone calling one a dragon is usually eaten in one bite. '-Coastalina-' '-The grand ancient city of Residi unifies these coastal city-states and rules over a far reaching trade empire manned by hearty mariners rich with gold. (Anarchic nation: Anarchy, freedom from religion and the black market)-' Holloes - Anarchic - Holloes' swamps and forests house great mystery, with many stories of travellers disappearing without a trace. Small wonder many use the well tread sea routes of Coastalina instead. Vin - Anarchic - Rich souls and moist sea air make this the land of vineyards, ripe fruits and fresh meats. But its festive atmosphere is reigned in by rigid councils ruling from decaying castles, resistant to change that flows from buoyant neighbor Byria. Corzo - Anarchic - Inhabitants are a superstitious bunch with a strong oral tradition that keeps the stories of the old ones alive across Coastalina Idrita - Anarchic - A wealthy island with far reaching influence and many cultural centres in and out of its grand jewel- the city of Residi. A seafaring society that fear little. '-Byria-' '-Byria has moved forward into an enlightenment with universities and a democratic ruling council that divides land and laws fairly and with compassion. It has long seceded from the Empyre's grip. (Noble nation: Diplomacy, curing the plague and social welfare)-' Baseen - Noble - The enormous Byrian Estuary dominates the landscape of Baseen, with its worn out citizens tirelessly working amid the muck Tigal - Noble - Steaming hot dishes are the specialty of this seaside society, rich in traditional culture and curiosity Nairu - Noble - The most independent of the four Byrian states, perhaps due to its strong trade with wealthy Luxu. Nairu has incorporated many different cultures into its mix and is a strong proponent of exploration to the unknown east '-The Open Coast -' '-The Open Coast's black markets and daring straights provide all manner of pleasures, and the lawstruck markets of Savar and Eldt provide an endless stream of ready customers. (Honorable nation: Law and order, preaching faith and taxes)-' Ebyr - Honorable - A land of beautiful waterfalls and green rock, translucent pools and wild weather storms. Sparsely populated but a great source of resources like stone and wood. Verdur - Humane Elai - Humane -Guerrette - City - Ebyr - The administrative gateway to the Open Coast- -EastChurch - Village - Ebyr - Believer meets sinner in this polarized town- Brin - Honorable - Advances in smithing, coal and metallurgy and resource demands from Antjmark have resulted in a miniature industrial revolution that has devastated the island. '' Aidal - Humane Iwin - Humane -MollyDale - Village - Brin- ''Antjmark - Honorable - Antjmark has very strict laws- it's just that no one follows them. Its diverse people, great wealth, and grand port in Ookstergot make it the cultural center of the Open Coast. Njivette - Humane -Ookstergot - City - Antjmark - A smoke-choked black market where anything is for sale- Nuju-''' '-Independence is the goal of Nuju citizens. The country of Ninjisulu seeks to abolish slavery, while Nueja debates a ban on Wytch hunting. (Rebel nation: Independence, religious freedom and abolition.)-' Zea - Rebel - The barren deserts and cold mountains of Zea have bred a culture of fighters. Zea's ruling class is pushing to ratify the historic Treaty of Zea, which will declare independence from the Empyre for all countries in Nuju. Bone Sea - Humane FroosRidge - Neutral -Nizean - Village - Zea- Nueja - Rebel - Many Wytches call the dark, twisted swamps of Nueja home. They seek an end to the WytchHunts ordered with increasing frequency by Emperor Mortelle, and religious equality for all Wytches inside its borders Vile Coast - Rebel Kolde Marsh - Honorable -Hivre - Vilage - Nueja - A friendly backwater fighting for independence- Ninjisulu - Rebel - Its people are often described as friendly and frivolous, and perhaps rightly so. But their goal to abolish slavery is serious, and has put them at odds with the Empyre. Imperial agents have infiltrated Eastfields to make sure the resolution never passes. Eastfields - Humane Tombwood - Honorable - Don't be fooled by its beauty. Among its moss lined trees dwell vicious trulls, trunk-cracking gunts and deadly scissorgreens. -Bresk - City - Ninjisulu - A friendly city and the largest port in Nuju- -Nanja - Village - Ninjisulu '-Eldt-' '-Ruined long ago their brilliant advances are being unearthed once again, and the hardened proud people of Eldt are set to reclaim their Empyre. (Anarchic nation: Anarchy, freedom from religion and the black market)-' Mynik - Anarchic - Warm comfortable summers and thrilling winters keep the inhabitants on their toes. The University of Mynik is the southern most place of learning devoted to the sciences and is on par with the University of Byria. SouthCove - Honorable CarversPass - Humane FroosWood - Honorable -BraerMarch - Village - Mynik- Tundt - Anarchic - Long ago they were warriors bent on expansion of their empire. As their land grew stronger warriors became explorers, bringing back varied and exciting discoveries from their travels , and enhancing all of Eldt in the process. FrostShelf - Honorable Griski - Humane -Brundt - City - Tundt- -Urchard - Village - Tundt- Neim - Anarchic - The most determined mariners in Nimia hail from Neim. Their ships are built to handle the toughest weather and explorers from Tundt make good use of them. Wildesil - Humane -Wuld - Village - Neim- '-Rska-' '-The ruling class sees little need to change the power structure, clinging to fiercely to the ways of the past as a self sustaining kingdom cut off from the increasingly trade oriented world (Coldblooded nation: Espionage, heal the rich and pure profit)-' Nyetgard - Coldblooded - It's only the legendary strength and fortitude of Nyetgard guards and citizens that keep them from succumbing to the corruption and failing leadership that is consuming the rest of Rska Vanderfeld - Honorable Runder - Humane -Vestpoort - Village - Nyetgard- -GunPerch - Village - Nyetgard- Milev - Coldblooded - Milev's strong mercantile families have kept the city as a trading powerhouse. Unafraid of immigration and trade with the superpower of Nindu, Milev has prospered where the rest of Rska has failed. Kokov - Honorable HornsWaste - Humane -Vels - City - Milev - Ruled by a ruthless family of bankers corrupt with old money- NjemitzExpanse - Coldblooded - A frozen mountainous region that holds its share of unique species and invigorating adventure for those who brave its icy peaks Glaciavik - Humane Froostuary - Honorable -WhalesBurg - Village - NjemitzExpanse- -Marscow - Village - NjemitzExpanse- Jaal '''Jaal houses the rising Empyre of Nindu as well as several developing civilizations. They are at peace with much of Nimia due to profitable trade agreements and excellent diplomatic ties between most of the countries. (Neutral) Nindu The most expansive empire on the planet (Honorable nation: Law and order, preaching faith and taxes) Xersia The dead lands (Anarchic nation: Anarchy, freedom from religion and the black market) Ku Militaristic Ku is a land of extreme rule and sacrifice (Rebel nation: Independence, religious freedom and abolition Nutaq The animal speakers (Noble nation: Diplomacy, curing the plague and social welfare) Gilipilago The culture of the thousand seas (Anarchic nation: Anarchy, freedom from religion and the black market) Nusantara The shaking earth (Anarchic nation: Anarchy, freedom from religion and the black market) Segara A deep mystery waiting to be explored (Honorable nation: Law and order, preaching faith and taxes) Usaka 'Usaka boasts the oldest civilization in the Eastern Hemisphere. A warm continent with arid deserts teeming with life, and forbidding jungles and wetlands in the north. (Neutral) ' '-Peninsulu-' The cradle of life (Coldblooded nation: Espionage, heal the rich and pure profit) '-Bembashona-' The burnt lands (Bloodthirsty nation: Assasination, burning the sick and the exploitation economy) '-Mazelle-' Arde soto quale bou liasa (Imperial nation: Military ruke, crusades and slavery) '-Bizae-' Land of the bizarre (Anarchic nation: Anarchy, freedom from religion and the black market) '-Ghatt-' The ancient desert (Coldblooded nation: Espionage, heal the rich and pure profit) Category:Locations Category:Nimian Legends Empires